Chocolate
by mistradea
Summary: "Hadiah Valentine kali ini, aku mau coklat." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Coklat? Demi Gilbird, kesambet apakah dia ini? —prussia/hungary, fluff, oneshot.


**Fandom: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Pairing: **fluff!Prussia/Hungary

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Notes: **saya super-duber-ekstra-galau, beneran. gara-gara hp di-_hack _sama temen yang betul-betul tau seluk-beluk kelas saya (tega banget T_T), dan pas teman kirimin _link_ tipuan, eh ditulis nama saya bareng teman sebangku dan pengikutnya. _bastard_, sekarang malah digosipin. udah ah, kapan baca _fict_-nya kalau saya nge-galau terus? oke, baik. itu penggalauan saya. dan karena galauan itu, saya jadi pengen main laptop, dan _voila_! ternyata besok ulangan bahasa Indonesia, asem -_-

**Notes2: **_totally short_. jangan protes kalau pendek -_- masih untung dibikinin, daripada nggak? :p

**Notes3: **dan yeah! saya kembali dengan prus/hung. nanti bakal coba prus/hung/aus, kalau ada ide, yaa -_- dan berhubung saya juga gak suka aus/hung, gak janji bikin _threesome _itu, yoooo :o

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: OOC. AU. Typo. Human name used. 1st POV. And others.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

by _tropicalism_.

* * *

><p>"Hadiah Valentine kali ini, aku mau coklat." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Coklat? Demi Gilbird, kesambet apakah dia ini?<p>

Tidak seperti hari Valentine yang lalu, dengan segudang permintaan yang tidak _awesome_ dari dia. Doujin _rate M++ _juga termasuk dalam _list _setan yang ia berikan dulu. Beberapa juga ada _foto-foto SuFin rate M+, potret fresh-from-bed USUK_, dan permintaan seperti kebanyakan _fujoshi _lainnya. Sepertinya ia memanfaatkan hari Valentine itu sebagai hari kepuasan untuk hasrat _unawesome _miliknya itu.

Tapi, apa sekarang...? Demi apa, Elizaveta Hedervary sekarang meminta coklat padaku. Gadis itu benar-benar kesambet petir di siang bolong ini. Tentu—aku bukan tipikal orang-yang-langsung-memberikan-hadiah, tapi menanyakan apa saja yang ia mau. Aneh memang, tapi cara _awesome _itu mampu menghemat keuanganku pada saat hari-hari spesial.

"Aku mau coklat, Gil. Apa kau dengar?" Suara itu seperti suara yang siap menghabiskan uangku dalam sekejap. Aku menghela nafas—mencoba untuk menjadi _gentleman awesome _hanya pada hari ini saja. Kalau hari ini bukan hari Valentine, aku pasti sudah jejeritan histeris bak melihat artis yang diidolakan tiba-tiba berlutut di depan dan menyerahkan cincin—oke, otak _awesome_ku sudah ngawur.

"Maksudku—kau kenapa? Apa kau sudah kembali pada jalan kewarasanmu, Ellie, sampai kau meminta coklat padaku?" tanyaku, dengan maksud membuat lelucon. Jujur, aku tidak bisa dalam kondisi serius ini.

"Aku cuma mau coklat. Memang salah?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Leluconku tidak mempan ternyata. "Memang kenapa kalau hari ini aku minta coklat? Salahkah? Tidak kan! Aku tidak meminta yang lain lagi untuk Valentine kali ini!"

"Tentu saja—tapi, tidak seperti—"

"Gil! Aku mau **coklat**!" ujarnya sambil meninggikan suaranya pada kata _coklat_.

"Tapi—"

"Memang salah kalau aku mau coklat? Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti orang kebanyakan!"

Tunggu dulu. Otak _awesome_ku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Ada apa denganmu, Ellie? Apakah otakmu sudah error karena hasrat gilamu itu sampai berakibat aneh pada perbuatan dan sikapmu sekarang?" tanyaku, sambil memandang lurus ke _emerald _miliknya.

"Hhh—a... aku hanya ingin menjadi normal hari ini! Aku mau coklat karena aku tahu Valentine identik dengan coklat, bukan dengan _doujin_!" ujarnya dengan sedikit semburat merah dari pipinya. Wajahnya tertunduk. "Selama ini, aku sadar permintaanku selalu tidak masuk akal, tapi kali ini aku mau meminta yang masuk akal..."

Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Senyum tipis terulas di wajahku. "Ellie, angkat wajahmu."

"Aku tahu selama ini kau selalu meminta _doujin _padaku, tapi itu tidak masalah." Aku menghela nafas. "Justru itu yang membuatmu unik—lebih unik dari gadis-gadis lain yang aku temui. Kau berbeda, Ellie—maksudku, kau tidak sama dengan mereka. Kau adalah dirimu sendiri."

"Dan juga, aku tak keberatan kalau aku harus berpacaran dengan orang yang memiliki keunikan yang tidak ada pada gadis lain."

Ia tertegun. Ah—mata _emerald_ yang tadinya memancarkan kesedihan, secara perlahan berubah menjadi berseri-seri. "Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku bohong. Kau adalah nenek sihir yang hanya bisa mengandalkan teplonmu itu. Maniak _doujin _akut yang hanya bisa merepotkan orang." Aku memutar mataku. Dan kembali menatap Elizaveta—yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan tajam. Teplonnya kini sudah ada di tangannya. _Background_nya kini berganti menjadi api yang menyala-nyala.

Ups, sepertinya aku harus kabur atau muka _awesome _ini harus menciumi benda _unawesome _itu.

"GILBERT! KEMBALI KAU!"

* * *

><p><em>Setiap orang memiliki perbedaan masing-masing.<em>

_Syukurilah perbedaan itu. Karena dengan perbedaan itu, kau menunjukkan bahwa kau berbeda dengan orang lain._

_You're yourself._

**Chocolate—unique is yourself.**

* * *

><p>—fin.<p>

* * *

><p>"A—au! Ellie, sakit! Pelan-pelan!" Pemuda bermata <em>ruby <em>itu meringis pelan.

"Dasar asem! Ini semua karena kau mempermainkanku! Akhirnya kau sendiri dapat getahnya!" omel gadis bermata _emerald _itu jengkel. Ia kembali mengobati luka sang lelaki dengan cairan antiseptik yang ada di kotak P3K di rumahnya.

"Diam kau, dasar orang _unawesome_—AUW!" Pemuda berkebangsaan Prussia itu kembali meringis. "Dasar nenek sihir!"

"Diam, asem! Aku sedang mengobatimu! Dasar tidak tahu untung!" Elizaveta Hedervary kembali membentak.

Gilbert terdiam. Ia kembali pasrah diobati oleh perempuan yang notabene pacarnya itu. "Hei, Ellie." Ia memanggil nama kecil dari gadis _emerald _itu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Gadis berkebangsaan Hungaria itu merespon, tapi masih fokus pada pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sekarang—mengobati Gilbert.

"Soal coklat itu, bagaimana kalau aku ganti dengan _doujin _USUK terbaru buatan si Kiku?"

Elizaveta tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah yakin pada jawabannya. Tak perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan—"Aku mau coklat. Untuk tahun ini saja."

* * *

><p>—totally fin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes4: <strong>ini udah pake _bonus omake_, karena kependekan_ fict _ini, orz. maafkan saya juga pada ke-ooc-annya, benar-benar kelewatan dari batas wajar, orz.

oh ya, catatan; _unawesome _= tidak _awesome _a.k.a asem. malas tulis panjang-lebar-luas :p

**Notes5: **permintaan terakhir, bersediakah anda mereview? entah pujian, kritik, _flame _(mohon tidak menyangkut SARA dan tentang saya -_- serta penggalauan abal saya), ataupun sanak saudaranya dan sebagai macamnya, saya terima. ketik reg spasi maaf kirim ke 9288 /eh /akibatpenggalauanberlebihan

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku mau coklat. Untuk tahun ini saja, Gil."<em>

"_Kau keras kepala juga, ya, Ellie. Tapi, ya sudahlah. _Happy Valentine_,"_

"_Yeah, _Happy Valentine_, Gilbert."_


End file.
